


Anakin Ships It

by ShadowSpires



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: Anakin's OTP is Rex/Obi-Wan, and he'll do what he can to see it become canon.





	Anakin Ships It

**Author's Note:**

> Not polished and directly off a rambly tumblr post.

Anakin is in love, so of course, he wants everyone around him to be happy too, and he’s totally been seeing the looks his Captain sends to his Master whenever the later isn’t looking. He thinks that Rex could make Obi-Wan happy in turn. 

Obi-Wan can’t quite figure out why Anakin is sending Rex with him so often. He does, actually, have his own Commander. As much as he appreciates Captain Rex’s devotion to his duty, his quick wit, the deep rumble of his voice, the way he stands closer to Obi-Wan than pretty much anyone else, and is willing to reach out and touch the way so few are…

He’ll talk to Anakin about this babying later. He doesn’t need another sitter. Cody is quite enough mothering for one grown adult. Even though Obi-Wan’s commander keeps radiating suppressed amusement every time Rex ends up with Obi-Wan, rather than the proprietary protectiveness he did if any other brother ended up responsible for Obi-Wan’s safety. 

And Rex kept blushing a tiny, fetching blush, whenever Cody looked at him – with that little smirk he only got when teasing a brother mercilessly – when Anakin inevitably suggested that Obi-Wan take Rex with him on whatever mission they were embarking on. 

Yes. Definitely time to put a stop to this. 

Then Rex leaned past his shoulder, warm of body and a steady, grounding presence in the Force, to point something out on the map of the terrain they would need to cross. Obi-Wan caught himself before he could lean backwards into the Captain’s presence. 

Yes. He would need to talk to Anakin about this…but maybe tomorrow.


End file.
